In the field of rocking chairs, it is well known that many undesirable characteristics are inherent in the traditional rocking chair. For example, when the traditional-style rocking chair is used, the ends of the rockers continuously oscillate toward and away from the floor. This may cause serious injury to the body of a person who accidently gets caught underneath. Animals have also been injured as well. Another undesirable characteristic of such rocking chairs is that during use, the chair has a tendency to slowly move across the floor.
In an attempt to overcome such problems, several gliding rockers have been devised so that the motion of the user is substantially the same as per the traditional styled rocking chairs. Gliding-style rocking chairs include a support frame which engages the floor and does not move substantially in relation thereto. However, several problems still remain with conventional gliding-style rocking chairs.
Namely, if the gliding-style rocking chair is maneuvered to reach the full backward motion, the seat portion collides with the frame, thereby causing a sudden impact between the two. This impact will momentarily lift the frame from the floor and the momentum obtained in the back-swing of the seat portion will move the gliding-style rocking chair along the floor in a direction toward the rear of the chair a distance dependant on the force of the impact. Therefore, when the conventional gliding-style rocking chairs are swung over a full range of motion, the problems of the traditional rocking chair reoccur.
Further, it is the nature of the design of the gliding-style rocking chair to have a stationary base and pivoting means by which the gliding-style rocking chair can simulate a rocking motion. The components move with respect to each other in such a manner that fingers, hands or animal paws can get lodged between them and thereby causing serious injury.
Many conventional gliding-style rocking chairs are of such size that shipping is prohibited. Many shipping companies have restrictions as to the size of a parcel which may be shipped. Some gliding-style rockers are shipped in at least two pieces to avoid having to ship via trucking companies, which are traditionally more expensive and less efficient. However, assembling these gliding-style rocking chairs is typically very difficult for the average user.
Typical of the known background art are the patents listed in the following table.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,692,359 Boucher Sept. 19, 1972 4,108,415 Hauray Aug. 22, 1978 4,208,850 Collier June 24, 1980 4,213,650 Sroub July 22, 1980 4,601,513 Pine July 22, 1986 4,615,059 Darowski Oct. 7, 1986 4,796,949 Boyce Jan. 10, 1989 4,911,086 Belknap Mar. 27, 1990 4,911,499 Meeker Mar. 27, 1990 5,024,483 Kamman June 18, 1991 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,949 teaches a rocker/glider which has two independent functions. One function is to provide a rocking motion and the other is to provide a swinging motion. Each function has its own stopping device. The rocker/glider does not provide a means for preventing the base from moving across the floor during use. Also, the rocker/glider does not provide any safety measures which substantially prevent human or animal appendages from becoming lodged within the components thereof. Finally the rocker/glider can not be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,650 discusses a glider which can be assembled without tools other than a screwdriver and a wrench. Although the assembly of the glider is not complex the glider seat assembly can not sit freely on the seat support without having to be otherwise supported.
None of the prior art shows a device that prevents the base of a chair from moving along the floor during use. Further, none of the prior art shows a safety means such that human or animal appendages are prevented from becoming lodged in the components thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a gliding-style rocking chair which provides a base means for continuous engagement of a support surface such as a floor, wherein the base means does not move along the floor during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gliding-style rocking chair which provides safety features such that human or animal appendages are at least partially prevented from becoming lodged within the components thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gliding-style rocking chair which may be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily, thereby allowing for shipping with most parcel carriers.